Paper Mario: The Crafting Card
by SuperSmasher123
Summary: After the events of Sticker Star, a dark force stolen some very powerful artifacts (aka the Star Rod, the Crystal Stars, the remains of the Chaos Heart, and the Sticker Star). Mario must find a strange object known as the Crafting Card and defeat the kings possessed by the forces of darkness. Said dark force also seems to be related to Kersti.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! It's-a me, Mario! Okay, not really but you get the point.**

**After playing Paper Mario: Sticker Star for a few days, I decided to make a Paper Mario story! This one has elements and characters from all four games. I might sneak some Zelda and Kirby references/characters once in a while. Remember, this is the introduction. This is not even the full introduction. I know it seems rushed, and most of the questions you might be asking will be answered in the next part.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mario's first partner, Josh J.**

* * *

Introduction Part 1

"Ahem…" said the narrator. "Today, we will be reading a new story. A story that continues from the other stories I read." she continued. "Now, once upon a time, Mario was relaxing at home after a long adventure." she said as the story began to tell itself. Mario was in his house when Luigi entered the room holding a letter. "Hey, bro! We got a letter from that sticker fairy you told me about. I'll read it to you. Dear Mario, the Sticker Star is out of control! Head to Decalberg quick! P.S. I missed you! How were you over the past year? I've been doing fine, until now. Love, Kersti." read Luigi. "Let's go!" said Luigi as he threw the letter in the background.

_1 hour later…_

"Then, I said…" said Luigi as he was interrupted. The two brothers saw Toads, Koopas, Kersti, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Peach floating around with the what looks like a fusion of the Sticker Star and the Chaos Heart opening a wormhole. "Mario!" yelled both Peach and Kersti as they got sucked in the wormhole. "Uh, bro… HELP!" yelled Luigi as he also got sucked in. The Chaos Heart/Sticker Star (why don't we call it the Chaos Sticker from now on.) entered the wormhole before Bowser could comprehend what just happened. The wormhole then split into nine different parts that flew across the Mushroom Kingdom. Besides Mario, the only ones left were a Yellow Toad wearing a yellow bandana and Bowser Jr. Junior ran toward the Blooper Reef in the Cheep Cheep Sea. The Toad was hiding in the background, a rarely checked place.

Mario walked up to him and the Toad started to coward. "Please go away! I don't want to die! There are so many things I didn't get to do!" he said. He then realized he was talking to Mario. "Oh, sorry Mario. I thought you were that weird sticker." said the Toad. "That was so scary. That crazy sticker kept on talking about something called the Crafting Card. I'm Josh J., by the way. I'm just very shy and people say I need to toughen up. Can I join you, Mario? I want to show the world that I can stand up for myself." said Josh J. Mario began to think about it. "Please? I won't cause trouble. I just want join you. I can use my great knowledge to help you on your quest." said Josh J. Mario remembered how he always had someone who was very smart help him on his adventures. He remembered Goombario, Goombella, Tippi, and Kersti. Mario nodded as a sign of yes. Josh smiled. "I'll try my best to aid you. I'm not going to run away from battles. I'm going to learn from you, Mario." said Josh as the two heroes ventured to Koopa Meadows, where one of the landing spots of the wormhole, Goomba Towers, was located. The two also wondered what this so-called Crafting Card was.

* * *

**You guys like it? I hope you do!**

**And just so you know, Josh J., his name and the fact that he is a Yellow Toad, is a reference to JoshJepson.**

**What the Crafting Card is will be revealed later. Much later.**

_**Background Music:**_

_**Intro- Roalina's Story Book (Super Mario Galaxy)**_

_**Mario's House- Mario's House (Paper Mario)**_

_**Chaos in Decalberg- Tubba Blubba Chase (Paper Mario)**_

_**Josh J.'s Theme- Toad Theme (Luigi's Mansion)**_

**Until we meet again, Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody! It's-a me, Mario! Okay, not really but you get the point.**

**After beating Paper Mario: Sticker Star, I decided to update! And when I said I was updating this Thanksgiving, I meant Black Friday, but I was busy on both days. Anyway, now we see what happened to Luigi, Bowser, Peach, and Kersti.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario.**

* * *

Introduction Part 2

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Bowser as he fell on the roof of his castle. Peach and Kersti soon landed on him. "That didn't hurt as much as I though." said Peach. "It kind of hurt me…" said Bowser. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'M STUCK TO YOUR HEAD!" shouted Kersti. Peach peels off Kersti and Luigi falls on Bowser's spikes. "Why must the universe hate me?" said Luigi. "Because you are a chicken." answered the Chaos Sticker. The sticker now had the Crystal Stars circling around it and the Star Rod wedged on its front. "Before any of you ask, I made a quick trip around the world before I dropped you off here." said the sticker.

"Why did you combine all of those artifacts?!" said Luigi. "Only a fool would do that!" said Kersti. "And why did you kidnap us?!" said Peach. "Yeah, that's my job!" said Bowser. "I did it because of the past failures of your enemies. You, Bowser, failed at conquering the Mushroom Kingdom with the power of both the Star Rod and the Royal Stickers because Mario got help from you too (Peach and Kersti). The Shadow Queen failed at bringing the world into shadow because Mario used the power of the Crystal Stars against her. Dimentio failed at making his own world because you three (Peach, Bowser, and Luigi) helped him. Now, he has none of that!"

"Well why did you bring us here?!" said Kersti. "Well, the four of you have the essence of the villains inside of you. Bowser still has some of the Star Rod's power. Peach and Luigi, you two still have some dark magic left behind by the Shadow Queen and Dimentio. Kersti has the same power of the Royal Sticker Bowser used. I want that power!" said the Chaos Sticker. The four were then struck by a dark lightning bolt and silhouettes of Dark Bowser, the Shadow Queen's true form, Super Dimentio, and Stickerized Bowser came from each of them and into the Chaos Sticker. "I may need Bowser for later…" said the sticker as it toke Bowser, placing the others in a cage. "All I need is the Crafting Card and I will be unstoppable!" said the Chaos Sticker as it gave off an evil laugh.

* * *

**You guys like it? I hope you do!**

**So does that answer your questions? Cause I don't like answering questions. I know you guys are trying to help, but I don't like being asked the same questions by three or more people.**

_**Background music:**_

_**Falling into Bowser's Castle- Castle Theme (Super Mario World)**_

_**Chaos Sticker's Plan- Count Bleck's Plan (Super PaperMario)**_

**Until we meet again, Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everybody! It's-a me, Mario! Okay, not really but you get the point.**

**Now with all the intro stuff done, now to get into the action! So, enjoy or Josh will poison you in your sleep. And yes, he can poison enemies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario. I only own Josh.**

* * *

The First Fight

Mario and Josh had made it to Koopa Meadows. "So, this is Koopa Meadows. I thought it would have more Koopas, but all I see are Goombas." said Josh. Suddenly, some Goombas jumped from behind a rock. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mario." said a Goomba. "And he's got a little Toad to fight for him. I'm so scared, not!" said another. "Mario, let's just fight these buffoons and get on with our lives." said Josh. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" said a third Goomba. And the battle began.

"Mario, there's something off about those Goombas. Let me tattle them." said Josh J. He toke out a phone and began searching. "Hey! No phones in battling class!" said a Goomba. "Hmmmm… I got it! These Goombas are being powered by something very powerful. I can't tell this thing is, but it's coming from Goomba Towers." said Josh as he put the phone away. Mario then started stomping a Goomba and defeated it. "I can do that!" said Josh as he stomped and in turn defeated the second Goomba. "You think you won? Well, think again!" said the last Goomba as he put up a shield.

"You can't jump on me now! You'll just bounce off! And don't think about using a hammer!" gloated the Goomba. "Mario! I got an idea! Use me as a shield!" said Josh. Mario, who didn't have a better plan, did so. "You're using your friend as a shield? Even Lord Bowser wouldn't stump that low. Well, maybe he would, but that's beside the point!" said the Goomba as he tackled Josh. Josh then let out a toxic spore on the Goomba. "Ahhh! Poison! I can't counter that!" he shouted before he fainted from the poison. "Wow. That was fun!" said Josh. The two then continued through the meadows battling enemies and solving puzzles along the way. Soon, they were standing right outside the Goomba Towers.

* * *

**You guys like it? I hope you do!**

**Just so you know, I'm not sure when I'll update this. Just be patient and everything will work out. I also cut out getting to the towers because it would take too long and it would be boring. And for those who say I don't incorporate Josh's shyness, I will in the next chapter. **

**_Background music:_**

**_Koopa Meadows- Athletic Theme (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)_**

**_Battle- Super Duper Mario Bros. (Mario Party 9)_**

**Until we meet again, Ciao!**


End file.
